thestalkingfandomcom-20200214-history
Part 7 Template
Steve and Helen run up the path and go inside. Steve sits down in front of a computer and begins to type. Helen sits down beside him. HELEN: So where are we gonna start? STEVE: 1956, when it all happened... HELEN: Okay... STEVE: "House murders". That's the one! Hm... 1952... 1953... 1954... Ah. There it is. 1956. HELEN: What's it say? STEVE: "House blows up. Family died. Victims: Donna Killford, Patrick Killford and Mary Killford." HELEN: Oh, my God... STEVE: "Mary Killford's body was never found. Other victims the same night also died. Victims' names were Anna Kleurz and Richard Kinns. Best friends of John Allen and Ian Claw. Ian Claw died two years only after the fire. He hung himself because he couldn't live without his best friend Richard. John now lives alone." stands up. HELEN: Oh, no. change: Steve and Helen walk into the hall. STEVE: That's our guy. HELEN: What do you mean? STEVE: We've gotta find John. sits down on a sofa. HELEN: But we don't know his address. STEVE: We can find it. HELEN: How? STEVE: Come on. gets up and leaves. Helen follows. Scene change: Steve and Helen show up in front of CiCi's house. HELEN: CiCi? How is she going to help? The only person she helps is herself. STEVE: Her mum was very popular in school, so maybe CiCi can ask her mother about it. HELEN: Whatever... I'm waiting outside. STEVE: You sure? HELEN: Very sure... change: Steve runs up to CiCi's front door. Scene change: CiCi's mother is sitting on a chair inside when the doorbell rings. She stands up. CICI'S MUM: Get the fucking door, you whore! change alternates between CiCi and her mother. CiCi has just switched off the TV. CICI: Fuck you, you drunk fucking bitch! CICI'S MUM: And pick up your fucking clothes! CICI: Why don't you? They're always all over the floor, you slapper! goes out the front door where Steve is. CICI: Oh, hey Steve. What brings you to this pit? STEVE: I've come to ask you a favour, but I guess its the wrong time. CICI: No... *Laughs* No, its fine... We're like this all the time... Come in. What can I do for you? and Steve go inside and sit next to each other on the sofa. CICI: Sit down, wanna drink or anything? STEVE: No, thanks. CICI: Well, what the fuck do you want, then? STEVE: I was wondering if your mum knew John Allen. CICI: Yeah, probably. She knows everyone. She's a right slapper... STEVE: Could you ask her where he lives? And tell me at school tomorrow or something? CICI: Yeah, I guess... What the fuck do you want to know, anyway? STEVE: Its about Kate. CICI: Oh, yeah, Kate. The missing slut... in Mary's mirror. STEVE: Yeah, CiCi... And I'll need your help to get her out of it. CICI: Okay. Fine... I'll do it. STEVE: And do it quick, I really need to speak to him. CICI: Okay, whatever... and CiCi stand up and go into the hall. Shot alternates between CiCi and her mother. CICI'S MUM: Who the fuck are you speaking to? CICI: None of your fucking business! Okay, see you tomorrow. STEVE: CiCi, promise you'll find out for me. I don't want to see another friend get killed... CICI: Okay, keep your hair on. STEVE: Thanks... leaves. Scene change: Steve leaves CiCi's house. He walks up to Helen, whose waiting there. HELEN: So, did you get an adress? STEVE: Hopefully, I will tomorrow. HELEN: What did she say? STEVE: She said she'd find out. and Helen leave. CiCi is watching them from the window. Scene change: Steve walks into the sitting room in his house. Helen arrives. HELEN: Steve, get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow. Hopefully CiCi will have come up with an adress for John Allen. STEVE: Helen? Thanks... leaves. Steve walks up the stairs, into Kate's room. He stands in front of the mirror. He leaves. Mary appears in the mirror and laughs evily. Steve runs back to the mirror. STEVE: Let go of her, you bitch. Don't worry, Kate, we're coming to get you. leaves. "Whole Lotta History" plays. Scene change: Steve walking on the patio by the pool. Shots of the lockers, halls and classrooms. Shot of Steve walking through the hall and a classroom. Scene change: CiCi and Leanne are sitting at a table. Steve enters. STEVE: Hey, CiCi. CICI: Hi, Steve... sits down across from CiCi. STEVE: Did you get it? CICI: Might have... STEVE: CiCi, stop playing games... Have you got it? LEANNE: Have what, Steve? STEVE: The adress... CICI: Fuck off, Leanne. He was talking to me. LEANNE: Okay. STEVE: CiCi... CICI: Yes, I fucking have it, God... Here, take it. LEANNE: What is it? CICI: None of your fucking business, you cheeky bitch. STEVE: That adress will stop Mary Killford for good... leaves. LEANNE: What does he mean? CICI: Cheeky bitch. Not a thank you, kiss my ass or nothing. Prick. change: On the patio by the pool, Helen's talking to another girl. Steve appears and walks up to her. HELEN: So you got it? girl leaves. STEVE: Yep. HELEN: Where to, now? STEVE: One of Mary's old friends... leave. Category:Templates Category:Episodes Category:Webisodes